


To Make a Mess

by EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hooking up at a party, Kinda, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash/pseuds/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: Unbknownst to the reader, her roommate has set her up with her friend Hvitserk's older brother, Ubbe.





	To Make a Mess

“Do you mind if Hvitserk comes over to pregame, too?” your roommate asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the counter as you checked the boiling kettle on the stove.

“Hvitserk?” you replied, clicking the knob to lower the heat. “Yeah that’s fine, I like him. As long as he doesn’t eat all our food again.”

“Don’t worry. He says he’s bringing pizzas,” she paused, looking back to her phone after the message chime went off. “And his brother.”

“The moody one with long hair?” you questioned, trying a little too hard to sound aloof and uninterested in the subject.

“No, Ubbe, the older one with the beard who you couldn’t keep your eyes off of last time,” she teased with a wink while standing up and heading down the hall.

“What—No! It wasn’t like that— I didn't!” you sputtered as she called over her shoulder about taking a quick shower before everyone arrived, leaving you to finish making tea.

Unbeknownst to you, the subject of your crush on Hvitserk’s brother had been a topic of discussion between him and your roommate long before they arrived. Your roommate had a knack for playing matchmaker and had conferred with Hvitserk on how best to set up the pair of you. She was well aware of your inclination to be a recluse and he agreed the best plan of action was a small get-together at your apartment.

A few hours later the couches were populated with a random assortment of acquaintances, each holding their own drink as everyone chatted and a blunt made the rounds. You were in the recliner next to the love seat with your feet tucked underneath you, listening to some girl you didn't know ramble on about her shitty psychology teacher. Though you were vaguely familiar with the majority of the guests, they were all more your roommate's friends than yours.

Hvitserk was across the room waxing on about some adventure he’d had last Wednesday, holding the attention of those around him, as his brother sat quietly beside him picking at the label on his bottle. You spied out of corner of your eye as Ubbe occasionally added his two cents, giving validity to the more grandiose parts of Hvitserk’s story, but ultimately looking just as bored as you felt.

Eventually you excused yourself to get a fresh beer when your roommate gently nudged Ubbe’s foot underneath the coffee table. He gave her a confused looked before his eyes followed the quick jerk of her head as you walked past and into the empty kitchen. All evening, she had been studying the way you and Ubbe shared surreptitious glances whenever the other wasn’t looking. She tried to hide her smile, excited that her plan seemed to be working as he rose from his seat to follow.

You gathered a cold drink from fridge, twisting off the cap as you took in the scene of counters before you. The pizzas Hvitserk brought were inhaled by the guests, leaving in their wake a mess of paper plates and napkins. Collecting a few bits of discarded trash, you began to tidy up when someone cleared their throat behind you.

“Hey,” Ubbe said as you turned around. You could feel the heat creeping into your cheeks as you took in his slightly lopsided smirk. His blue eyes seemed to glow as he watched you awkwardly shuffle to the trashcan in the corner.

“Hi,” you mumbled in response, your fingers nervously playing with the loose hairs at the back of your neck.

“I was just gunna get a new beer,” he explained, shaking the bottle he held to prove it was in fact empty.

The moment your eyes connected with the green glass you remembered that technically you were a host, and you jumped to act as such. “Here let me—,” you said, hurrying to reach for the fridge just as he did. Ubbe made it to the handle first, wrapping his fingers around it as your palm butted into his knuckles. Instantly you drew your hand away like his touch had burned and stuttered out an apology.

Ubbe chuckled, watching you fidget as he took a swig from the new bottle. “You need one?” he asked, catching your eyes for a second before you looked away again.

“I already have one, it’s—,” you paused scanning the counter for the beverage when you spotted it next to the sink, just behind his hip. Trying to be a bit more bold, you reached forward past his side, grabbing the beer. “It’s just behind you.” His eyes gleamed again as he watched your shy smile, enjoying you so close in his personal space.

“You seem to be having fun tonight,” he offered with a sarcastic scoff, trying to make conversation. You rolled your eyes in response, choosing instead to take a drink. Ubbe laughed at your reaction while carefully bringing his free hand to rest on your hip. You tried to keep your expression even as the tiniest bit of physical contact made your stomach flip.

“No, not really.” While the admission was embarrassing, he merely gave a nonchalant shrug and took a sip. “I usually sit these things out, chilling in my room instead, but I _just had to make an appearance tonight_ ,” you joked, imitating your roommate’s voice as you did air quotes with your fingers.

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Ubbe’s words made you flush, flustered by his attention. Your hand flew to the nape of your neck in search of hairs to play with as he tensed his grip and drew you closer to him.

He leaned forward, tipping his head in a way you knew meant he was going in for the kill. Closing your eyes, you prepared yourself for first contact when your roommate’s voice rang out.

Instantly you hopped out of Ubbe’s grasp—trying to look as casual as possible, but you could tell by her smirk it made no difference.

“We’re all gunna head out to a club or bar. Ubbe, you down to join?” She asked, grinning like she already knew the answer.

Ubbe instead turned to look where you now stood, over an arm’s length away. “You’re not going out?”

“Oh, no—,” you mumbled, avoiding his gaze when your roommate interjected.

“She hates crowds, I know not to bother asking,” she explained with a flippant wave her hand as you shot her a grateful smile, glad she’d filled in the awkward silence.

“Well, I’m not in much of a club mood.” Ubbe shrugged as he looked to your roommate who was giving him a knowing grin. “I’ll hang back here, help clean up,” he offered easily enough. You flashed a panicked expression to your roommate but she only winked in response before turning to leave the kitchen.

For a minute you stood awkwardly near Ubbe, shifting your weight from one foot to the other as you tried to think of something to say. Just as you opened your mouth to speak the rest of the party filed through the kitchen and out the front door, bidding the pair of you farewell. Hvitserk brought up the rear of the group, pausing to clap hands with his brother. You watched as he whispered something in Ubbe’s ear that made him both smirk and roll his eyes as he shoved Hvitserk’s shoulder, forcefully ushering him out the door.

Clearing his throat, Ubbe turned around, returning to the counter to gather his drink. You stood there, gnawing on your bottom lip as you watched the way his adam's apple bobbed as he took a gulp of beer.

“So,” Ubbe finally said, his voice a lower grumble than before as he looked down at you, smiling inwardly at your nervous expression. “You know,” he began, side stepping a little bit nearer, grabbing your attention so your eyes lifted to connect with his. “I’ve been thinking all night about what I’d do if I got you alone.”

His brazen comment caught you off guard and in attempt to hide your flustered reaction, you spun on your heel away from him. Hoping the mask the shake of your hands, you picked up an empty pizza box and mumbled something about cleaning the mess

Ubbe’s brows furrowed as he studied your awkward response and body language. Cautiously he caught you elbow as you moved past him towards the garbage. “Hey,” he started, speaking in a softer voice, “I don’t want to do anything you don’t, OK? I’ll leave if you’re not comfortable.”

You took your bottom lip between your teeth again, unaware of the way the small action made his gut flip. Shaking off his grip, you quickly broke down the pizza box so it’d fit in the trash can before facing him again. “I don’t want you to go.” You tugged at the baby hairs behind your head again as you spoke. “I—uh, I’ve been thinking about being alone with you, too.” You gave a shy peek through your eyelashes up at him. Your face burned as you saw his eager expression.

Suddenly you found your mind flooded with images of him and his lips in a wide variety of situations—most of which involved a bed and a lack of clothing.

“Yeah?” he questioned, quirking an eyebrow as he stepped closer while you continued to fidget with your curls more frantically. “Like what?”

“Like, uhm, kissing you?” Any attempt to sound confident was struck once the words left your mouth. You cursed yourself and the waver in your voice, but Ubbe merely chuckled, enamored with your nervous disposition.

“Just kissing?” Slowly he lifted his arm, twirling a loose strand of your hair between his fingers.

“Other things, too.” You added, leaning into his touch as he tucked the stray hair behind your ear.

“Want me to tell you what I've been thinking?” Ubbe offered, letting his hand linger beside your head—his thumb running gently down your cheekbone with his palm cupping your jaw.

You gave a slight shake of your head, watching a confused expression flit across his features as you took a deep breath and confessed, “No, I want you to show me.”

It was your turn to feel an excited flutter in your stomach as his tongue darted out, wetting his lip before he bit down. “How about first, you show me where your bed is?”

Reaching both hands, you wrapped your fingers around his palm at your cheek, backing up as you began to tug him towards your room. You walked backwards, giggling with him at the situation until you reached the short hall off of the living room.

Your room was at the end, awkwardly placed on an angled wall. The landlord mentioned once that this was due to how the house was broken up into apartments, but you never paid much attention to her explanation.

“Welcome,” you mumbled, pulling him across the threshold. Letting go of his hand, you shut the door behind you. Keeping a hold of the knob, you leaned against the paneling and watched him take in the space. “What do you think?”

“It’s nice,” Ubbe replied, bending slightly to duck under the vaulted ceiling. He pulled his cell phone from his back pocket—setting it on your side table—and took a seat at the edge of the mattress. “It’d be better if you were over here,” he added with a wink as he kicked off his sneakers.

Shuffling your feet across the carpet, you approached his outstretched arm. Once you were near enough, he latched his elbow around your waist, jerking you forwards into his lap. You stumbled a bit, landing awkwardly at first—just barely avoiding having your knee crash into his nuts—but then settling with your thighs resting on either side of his. Lifting your hand, you tried to hide your laughter at the nearly Three Stooges-esqe level of slapstick, as he brought his hands to your ribs.

The more you tried to stop laughing the harder it became to stop. You weren't sure if you were laughing more at the situation or at the fact of how much you were laughing. Ubbe chuckled as he watched your face turn red. Stroking his hands along your sides, he helped to stifle your fit, all while admiring the look of unadulterated joy on your face.

After a few deep breaths you were able to speak again. “I’m so sorry,” you began lifting your hands to his shoulders, “I’m just nervous and I almost landed on your balls and I—,”

Ubbe interrupted your rambling apology by crashing his lips against yours. He drew his hand to the back of your neck, holding you in place as he savored the feeling of you against him. Petting at your side, he urged you to melt against him, sinking further into his lap. Swiping his tongue against your lips, he let his hand slide down and cover your ass.

With a sigh you unconsciously rolled your hips against his, searching for friction. His kisses and touch were far better than you imagined. Ubbe groaned with each pass, his hand on your neck dropping to clasp around your hip, drawing you harder against the crotch of his jeans—underneath which you could feel something stiff. Giving a slight whine at the contact with his hard member, you linked your arms around his neck and swirled over him, savoring the way he pressed against your vulva. “Uh-please,” you moaned, desperate for more and only encouraging him to dig his fingers into the soft parts of your flesh.

Letting out a deep rumble from somewhere inside his chest, Ubbe clawed at your t-shirt, anxiously tearing it over your head before sinking forward to latch his mouth over your nipple, ignoring your bra. Once your top was discarded and his hands were free, he scrambled to pull at the lace that covered your breast as you hurried to undo the clasp from behind, hoping he wouldn’t rip your favorite bra. Before you even had the undergarment all the way off, he had both palms on your breast, kneading them together as he took time sucking at both nipples.

Grasping at his wrists, you forced his hands away, pushing him down against your bed. The victory was short lived as he easily countered, rolling over to pin you instead. You gave a symbolic struggle before submitting as his lips once again found yours.

Ubbe paused for a second, pulling his shirt off and beginning to undo his fly until he got distracted by the view of you laying on the bed, topless and waiting for him. Dropping down he met your lips again, rocking against you so your nipples dragged across his chest. He was working himself up, too excited for what was to come, that he was unable to enjoy what was happening now.

Pushing at his shoulders, you backed away trying to bide time. “Condom?” you asked simply, searching his eyes. You could see the answer as he racked his brain before shaking his head.

“I don’t have one either,” you stated, mind already racing for solutions. “Maybe—what if—,” you began thinking aloud. “Go check my roommate's night stand.” Ubbe gave a curt nod, shimmying out of his trousers before heading across the hall. Once he was gone you stood up, quickly shuffling your skirt off before climbing under the bed sheets.

“There’s no condoms here, just a bunch of vibrators,” Ubbe called from the other room. Panicking you reached for your phone to quickly texted your roommate:

_ where are condoms?? _

She responded instantly with a series of exclamation points to denote her excitement before stating:

_ medicine cabinet!! have fuunn!!!! _

“Check the bathroom, behind the mirror,” you shouted to Ubbe as you made sure to set your phone on silent.

“Success!” he celebrated as he entered the room. Watching him stand in the doorway you couldn't take your eyes off the solid shape of his erection held to the side by his tight gray boxers. Your throat felt dry as he approached, tossing the connected series of foil packages onto the duvet.

“Sure you need all these?” you teased, picking up the condoms to count just how many he grabbed.

“Oh yeah, I have big plans for tonight,” he replied while climbing back on top of you. He edged in for a kiss when his phone vibrated, rattling on the wooden tabletop. Out of habit Ubbe reached for the phone, tilting it slightly to check the screen. He seemed momentarily taken aback as he read the message before turning to you. “Hvitserk just sent me a series of thumbs up emojis.”

Giving a groan in shame you once again drew your hands to hide your face and rolled over onto your stomach away from him. You should’ve realized that your roommate would tell Hvitserk about the text. Ubbe smirked as his palms snaked up the back of your thighs until they came to cup your ass. Giving a brief squeeze, he admired the jiggle before leaning forward to nip at your bottom. He teasingly sank his teeth into your flesh, instantly drawing your thoughts away from embarrassment.

Pushing your shoulders up, you twisted half way around to spot him leaving a trail of kisses and bites over the curve of your ass. “What are you doing?” you asked, giving a nervous laugh that died in your throat when you caught the heat in his expression as he raised his eyes to meet yours.

“I’m giving this booty the attention it deserves,” he explained in a serious tone while holding your gaze. His fingers slid between your thighs, rubbing against your lips through the cotton of your underwear. “Mmm, you’re so wet, you’ve already soaked through your panties,” he hummed pressing harder as your legs opened to aid his reach.

Slowly, he sank his fingers into you, sliding them back and forth to help spread your juices between your lips as he let out a low, primal growl in your ear. “You feel so good, so ready,” he mumbled, shifting against you so his erection prodded at the back of your thigh. Pulling his elbow back, Ubbe raised his hand so that his middle and ring fingers withdrew from inside you. He brought his fingers to your mouth, resting them against your bottom lip as your tongue danced, testing the taste of yourself on his skin. Pushing forward, his touch went deeper into your mouth as you pursed your lips around his knuckles and sucked. 

“You want this, don’t you?” Ubbe mumbled in your ear as you released his fingers with a pop.

“Yes, please,” you reply with a giggle, enjoying the husky timber of his voice.

“Then be a good girl and take your panties off. I want you on your knees,” he ordered while moving to stand up. Keeping his eyes on you, he shed his boxers and gathered a condom. You pivoted slightly, drawing your knees up while reaching to pull off your underwear. You had the pair down to your thighs when the weight on the bed shifted from Ubbe climbing behind you. He grabbed one of your ass cheeks, urging you to let go of the elastic waistband and brace yourself with your arms instead. “That’s it, shake that ass for me, make it wiggle.” Ubbe enjoyed the view, watching the way you moved to fill his request as he pumped at his length. Gripping at the base he lined himself up—teasing your hole with the head—before sinking between your lips.

He inched himself slowly into you until his hips met yours. Ubbe paused for a moment, allowing you to savor the filling sensation of him inside you. With a groan you started to move your hips, feeling the head scrape along your inner walls. Ubbe seemed to get the hint, digging his fingers into your soft waist as he began to thrust.

The sound of his grunts mixed with the wet squelch of your juices. He continued to mumble incoherent but dirty praise as he sped up, slamming harder and harder into you. As he gave a quick swat to your left cheek, you lost your balance, dropping your shoulders to the bed so that your ass was stuck up in the air for him. Ubbe followed the change of position easily, lifting one leg to better brace himself as he continued to fuck you. Lost in the stimuli of the act, you moaned openly, unable to control the noises that left your mouth.

Leaning forward, Ubbe splayed his hand across your shoulder blades, holding you down as he huffed in your ear. “Your pussy feels fucking fantastic. So tight and wet—” he cut himself off with a grunt as he shifted his pacing, changing to long hard thrusts that shoved you further into the duvet. You could feel as his movements stuttered and then suddenly he pulled away.

The cool air was quick to fill the space he vacated as you twisted your head to look back at him. Continuing to kneel behind you, Ubbe discard the condom and stroked himself to completion. He roared as he climaxed, the white ribbons of cum landing on your upturned ass. You shook your hips for him again as he sighed, admiring the view before dropping to lay beside you as you straightened your legs and settled on your stomach.

The pair of you stayed like that for some time until Ubbe raised his arm to weave his fingers into your hair, drawing you in closer. His kisses were more relaxed this time, the impatient hunger from before drained out of him—for now.

“We never cleaned up the mess in the kitchen,” you hummed, your lips so close, they brushed against his as you spoke.

Ubbe gave a harsh growl, nipping at your mouth, “I’d rather make a mess of you in here, than worry about some pizza boxes out there.” His tongue darted out to wet his lip while his hand danced down your curves, smoothing across your hips. You could feel as his touch swiped at your ass cheek, collecting some of his expended cum onto his finger. His hand returned to your field of vision, drifting towards your mouth. Opening your lips, you presented your tongue for him to deposit the cum. He rolled the milky liquid off his finger when you surprised him by sucking the digit into your mouth, ensuring that you had gotten every last drop.

Letting out a groan of approval, Ubbe leaned forward, rolling you over as he dove for the crook of your neck.

“Wait, wait, stop!” you giggled, trying to fight his attempts to pin you on your back. “I haven’t washed up!”

“You know what my uncle used to say?” He murmured, the rumble of his voice tickling at your skin. “Rollo always told me,” Ubbe began, rearing back just enough to catch your eye, “The job ain't done till you’ve ruined the sheets.”

 


End file.
